fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Nagho
Background Talus Barden, born on Mandalore among fellow Mandalorians learned combat at a very young age. Losing his father when he was 5 to the Mandalorian Civil War, Talus was raised by his mother and the fellow Mandalorians around him. When he was an adult, he joined a mercenary organization operating in the outer rim. For many years, he served a boring, undistinguished career alternating between a city guard and an instructor for new recruits into the group. At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, his mercenary unit was drafted into combat on the planet he was stationed. For years, Talus served as a soldier, earning recognition for bravery and dedication in combat against the Confederacy. After several months of fighting, a Jedi and a platoon of Clone Troopers under their command were stationed on the outer rim planet after pleas from the location populace. During a raid by Confederacy troops, Barden's squad was pinned down during a scouting mission several kilometers from their camp. Barden was recognized for courage and valor in holding back the droids with no fatalities in his squad until he could be reinforced. Talus proceeded to live up to his reputation, and stories were soon told of how he destroyed two Droidekas with only a blaster pistol. It was during his time serving side-by-side with Clone Troopers that he met a Clone Trooper designated Theta-131. He forged a personal relationship with this trooper who grew fascinated with the culture of the Mandalorians in contrast with the life he lived as Clone Trooper. Talus began calling him Kand'alor, the name of a now deceased friend that he had once known in his childhood - although 131 never questioned the origin of the name, and Talus never felt inclined to share it. It was not long after that the Clone Wars grinded to their abrupt end, and the Jedi Purge began. When Order 66 arrived, Talus found himself and his mercenary allies in battle against the Clone Troopers as they tried to take control of the planet. Nearly three quarters of Talus' allies were killed in the battle, and so the mercenary group scattered. Some stayed on the planet and integrated themselves into the populace, while others found themselves transport off-world, all never to meet each other again. Barden was the last soldier alive from his own squad, but he soon found Kand'alor in the city, hiding amongst the populace. After having grown to be friends with Barden, Kand'alor decided to desert the platoon rather than adhering to Order 66. Kand'alor was able to arrange for transport for himself and Barden off of the planet and to a region where they could find allies to fight against the new Galactic Empire, but they found it would be several months before they would find anybody worth knowing at all. In-game Stats 'Basic Information' Representing Nagho Name: Talus Barden Race: Human Gender: Male Class/Level: Soldier/1 Age: 31 Height: 1.8 Weight: 91kg 'Gameplay Information' Basic Stats: - Male Soldier 1 Hitpoints: 33 Attack Bonus: 1 Force Points: 5 Destiny Points: 1 Fortitude Defence: 16 Reflex Defence: 18* with Helmet and Vest Will Defence: 12 Damage Threshold: 16 Languages: Basic Binary Mando'a Attributes: 'Feats:' : Weapon Proficiency (Simple, Pistol and Rifle) : Armour Proficiency (Light, Medium) : Precise Shot : Point-blank Shot 'Talents:' : Commanding officer 'Equipment' : Blaster Rifle2d8 stun, 4.5kg (With Holster) + Targeting Scope : Knife : Ration Pack x2 : Power Pack x2 ea. : Comm-link : Mesh Tape : Blast Helmet and VestRef, 3 kg : 10 credits Follower Theta-131 "Kand'alor" Male Human Defensive follower 1 Uses Barden's Initiative, Languages: Basic Mando'a Speed: 6 squares Health: 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +0 Melee unarmed 1d4 Ranged Slugthrower rifle +2 20 shots per magazine, 5 magazines Attack Options: Autofire Rifle Feats: '''Weapon Profeciency (simple, rifle), Armour Profeciency (light) '''Skills: Endurance +5 Possesions: Slugthrower Rifle piercing, 20 shots per magazine, 4kg : 5 Slug magazines Helmet and Vest Reflex, max Dex +5, 3kg Comm-link Mesh Tape Ration Pack x2 140 Credits Category:Star Wars